In the End
by Fellfie
Summary: Einsamkeit und so viel Schmerz.... zu viel für mich allein. Ich kann nicht mehr.... es gibt kein Zurück [OneShot RB Shonen Ai]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue me

**Rating**: PG-16 (gibt's hier ja nicht... *grml*)

**Widmung**: Federvieh

**Pairing**: Ryou x Bakura

Als ich diese FF geschrieben habe, litt ich unter akutem Gummibärchen-Entzug ^^ Deshalb die** Warnung**: darkfic, depri, death, Shonen Ai/Yaoi, maybe ooc

~ Lebe nicht, ohne zu lächeln, denn es gibt jemanden, der von deinem Lächeln lebt.~

In the End 

Dunkelheit. Ich versinke in absoluter Dunkelheit. Sie umhüllt mich, fesselt mich und weigert sich, mich freizugeben. Zieht mich immer tiefer und tiefer. Ich ertrinke darin, ohne zu wissen, wie mir geschieht. Es hat schleichend begonnen, so langsam, dass ich es nicht mitbekam und jetzt ist es zu spät, um mich daraus zu befreien. Ich habe es aufgegeben, nach einem Licht in tiefster Schwärze zu suchen, weil ich weiß, es gibt keines. Nicht mehr. Es gibt keine Rettung. Nicht für mich.

Vielleicht hätte ich eine Wahl gehabt. Wenn ich anders gehandelt, anders gelebt hätte, dann wäre ich heute möglicherweise nicht hier. Aber wer weiß das schon? Niemand kennt sein Schicksal. Deshalb können wir es nicht ändern. Richtig?

Bakura hätte mich jetzt sicher ausgelacht, wenn er bei mir wäre. //Es gibt kein Schicksal, Ryou. Dieses Wort ist lediglich eine Ausflucht für diejenigen, die nicht den Mut haben, ihr Leben selbst zu bestimmen.// Das würde er sicher sagen. Ich kann ihn beinahe hören.

Ja, eigentlich beginnt und endet alles mit meiner Zwillingsseele. Ich war noch sehr jung, als ich meinen Millenniumsring bekam. Ich weiß nicht mehr, von wem oder warum, aber er wurde mir geschenkt und nur das zählt. Mein Yami war seit frühster Kindheit bei mir und ich kann mir ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen.

Nicht, dass wir die besten Freunde waren oder sind, aber wir brauchen einander. Das weiß ich, weil ich dieses Gefühl jeden Tag in meiner Seele brennen fühle. Bakura war meistens sehr kalt und abweisend zu mir. Als Kind konnte ich es nicht verstehen. Ich konnte nicht begreifen, dass er mich nicht liebte. Wie sollte ein Kind das auch? Kleine Kinder sind hilflos und darauf angewiesen, dass ihre Umgebung ihnen liebevolle Zuneigung entgegenbringt und sie beschützt. Das Fehlen dieser Liebe ist das Schlimmste, was ihnen passieren kann.

Mein kindlicher Verstand konnte mit dieser Tatsache nichts anfangen, sondern sie lediglich akzeptieren. Doch es war keine verstehende Akzeptanz. Es war ein Akzeptieren, dass die Hoffnung in sich trug, dass sich das Verhalten meines Yamis irgendwann ändern würde. Dass er mich vielleicht liebte, es aber nicht so offen zeigte, wie ich es beispielsweise von meinen Eltern gewohnt war.

Und auch, wenn sich Bakura mir gegenüber lange Zeit völlig gleichgültig verhielt oder allerhöchstens zornig wurde, wenn ich wieder zu viel fragte, so war er immer da, wenn ich ihn brauchte.

Er griff nicht ein, wenn ich ein wenig auf dem Schulhof herumgeschubst wurde oder wenn ich die verbale Gewalt der anderen ertragen musste. Aber wenn mir die anderen Jungen in der Grundschule wegen meines ungewöhnlichen Aussehens oder meiner zurückhaltenden Art Streiche spielten, die mich manchmal sogar in Lebensgefahr brachten, dann war mein Yami sofort zur Stelle, um mich zu retten, mir zu helfen und die Missetäter zu bestrafen.

Ich wuchs in dem Wissen auf, dass ich anders war, als andere und dass die Gesellschaft mich nicht akzeptieren konnte. Deshalb blieb ich auch ein Einzelgänger. Ich mied den Kontakt zu anderen, weil ich ihre Ablehnung fürchtete. Ich wollte nicht verletzt werden.

Normale Kinder gingen nach der Schule auf den Spielplatz, ich hingegen machte mich auf den Weg nach Hause, um mich mit meinem DuelMonster-Deck zu beschäftigen und zu üben, damit ich besser wurde. Ich hatte früh meine Leidenschaft dafür entdeckt, und ich hatte auch einen ausgezeichneten Lehrer. Vielleicht machte es mir auch deshalb so viel Spaß, weil ich dann viel Zeit mit Bakura verbringen konnte.

Er war oft ungehalten darüber, dass ich nur kleine Fortschritte machte, aber er erklärte mir immer wieder und wieder dieselben Sachen, bis ich sie verstand, und es kam vor, dass wir bis spät in die Nacht übten. Manchmal, wenn ich dann todmüde ins Bett fiel, merkte ich gerade noch, wie er die Decke über mich zog, bevor ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlief.

Meine Eltern machten sich Sorgen um mich, weil ich keine Anstalten machte, soziale Kontakte zu knüpfen. Nie brachte ich Freunde mit nach Hause und überhaupt war ich ein ziemlich seltsames Kind. Ich sprach nicht viel, nie waren meine Sachen vom Spielen dreckig oder gar zerrissen und ich saß die meiste Zeit in meinem Zimmer. Manchmal bekamen sie mit, wie ich mit jemandem sprach, den sie nicht sehen konnten und erklärten Bakura zu meinem „imaginären Freund". Als ich älter wurde und diese „Angewohnheit" (wie sie es nannten) immer noch nicht ablegte, sorgten sie sich ernsthaft um meinen Geisteszustand und sie vereinbarten sogar einen Termin bei einem Psychoanalytiker für mich. 

Doch alles, was der feststellte, war, dass ich zu ruhig für mein Alter und sozial desintegriert war. Das mit meinem imaginären Freund würde sich sicher legen, sobald ich reale Freunde gefunden hatte. Es war mir egal, was sie über mich und Bakura dachten. Ich hatte das Gefühl, er war der Einzige, der mich wirklich verstand. Oft erzählte ich ihm von meinen Problemen und Sorgen und auch wenn dieses Gespräch meist einseitig blieb und Bakura manchmal recht gelangweilt aussah, hatte ich den Eindruck, er sorgte sich um mich.

Auch als ich in die Mittelstufe kam, blieb ich ein Sonderling und war ein Außenseiter. Und auch die Gewalt gegen mich blieb, aber sie war nun anders motiviert. Ich stellte schnell fest, dass ich auf Mädchen ziemlich anziehend wirkte, denn wo ich auch hinging, ein oder zwei folgten mir immer. Wenn in den Pausen meinen Blick über den Schulhof schweifen ließ und er auf eine Gruppe Mädchen fiel, fingen sie an leise zu kichern und erröteten. Die ersten Male war ich verblüfft und verunsichert, aber Bakura sagte mir, das junge Mädchen eben so waren. Das würde sich legen, wenn sie älter wurden. Doch merkwürdigerweise reagierten einige der älteren Schülerinnen genauso.

Ich war verwirrt und wenn ich ehrlich war, machten mir Mädchen Angst. Das änderte aber trotzdem nichts daran, dass die Jungen neidisch und eifersüchtig waren und mir oft nach der Schule auflauerten. Doch auch hier konnte ich mich auf meine Zwillingsseele verlassen. Er half mir oft aus dieser prekären Situation heraus.

Ich versuchte einige Male, mich bei ihm dafür zu bedanken, doch er winkte nur ab. Es mache ihm Spaß, andere leiden zu sehen, war seine Antwort. Ich solle mir bloß nicht zuviel darauf einbilden. Ich tat es aber trotzdem.

Auch wenn ich vielleicht nicht davon sprechen konnte, glücklich zu sein, so war ich dennoch zufrieden. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem meine Mutter starb. Ich war dreizehn und weil meine Schule so weit entfernt von zu Hause lag und ich Mittwochs immer lange Unterricht hatte, holte sich mich mit dem Auto ab, sobald sie Feierabend hatte. An diesem Mittwoch kam sie nicht. Ich warte und wartete. Die Dämmerung brach herein und schließlich wurde es dunkel.

Zuerst war ich schrecklich enttäuscht von ihr. Dann war ich beunruhigt. Ich wusste natürlich, dass sie mich nicht vergessen würde, es musste irgendetwas passiert sein. Weil ich kein Geld dabei hatte, lief ich nach Hause. Doch mit jedem Meter nahm meine Sorge zu und schließlich rannte ich. Ich war erschöpft, als ich zu Hause ankam und durch die Tür stolperte, doch zu meiner allergrößten Überraschung war niemand da. Alles lag still und dunkel vor mir. Weder von Vater noch von Mutter war etwas zu sehen. Ich versuchte beide, über ihre Handys zu erreichen, doch sie waren ausgeschaltet.

Ernsthaft in Sorge begann ich unruhig im Haus auf und ab zu laufen. Irgendetwas war passiert. Ich blockte jedoch absichtlich jeden Gedanken an die Möglichkeiten ab. Ich wollte mich nicht unnötig in Panik versetzen. Ich setzte mich auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und wartete. Es wurde spät. Die Uhr an der Wand raubte mir mit ihrem Ticken den letzten Nerv, die Zeiger krochen nach und nach auf Mitternacht zu und ich spürte diese nagende Unruhe in mir wachsen. Vergessen waren meine Hausaufgaben für morgen. Dafür würde ich schon eine Entschuldigung finden. Wenn nur meinen Eltern nichts zugestoßen war....

Irgendwann war ich dann eingeschlafen. Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ mich hochschrecken und das erste, was ich feststellte, war, dass mein Rücken von der unbequemen Schlafposition auf der Couch schmerzte. Doch als mir wieder in den Sinn kam, warum ich nicht in meinem Bett lag, sprang ich mit einem Satz auf und rannte zur Tür.

Mein Vater hatte seinen Mantel bereit angehängt und zog sich gerade die Schuhe aus. Seine Bewegungen wirkten schwerfällig, fahrig, wie betäubt.

„Wo ist Mama?"

Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er meine Stimme hörte. Als er mir in die Augen sah, zuckte ich unweigerlich zurück. In seinem Blick lag so viel Schmerz. Ich begann schlimmes zu ahnen.

„Wo ist Mama?", fragte ich erneut, meine Stimme war seltsam leise und heiser.

Mein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. Als er sprach, hörte er sich an, wie ein gebrochener Mann. „Sie ist zu spät im Büro losgefahren, um dich abzuholen.... hat sich beeilen wollen..... die rote Ampel.... der Lastwagen....." Dann fing er an, haltlos zu schluchzen.

„Nein", wisperte ich und war unfähig mich zu bewegen. Unfähig zu meinem Vater zu gehen und ihn zu trösten, unfähig zu weinen, unfähig überhaupt irgendetwas zu tun. Das war der Moment, in dem die Dunkelheit das erste Mal ihre kalten Klauen nach mir ausstreckte.

Mein Vater hatte sich schon lange in das Schlafzimmer meiner Eltern zurückgezogen, um mit seiner Trauer alleine zu sein. Ich stand immer noch bewegungslos im Flur und starrte ins Leere. Erst das warme Glühen meines Millenniumsringes riss mich aus meiner Starre. Legte den Schalter in meinem Gehirn um. Ich drehte mich abrupt um und rannte in mein Zimmer, stolperte dabei die Treppen hoch und warf mich auf mein Bett nachdem ich dir Tür hinter mit abgeschlossen hatte. Ich schlang die Arme um mich selbst und endlich flossen Tränen. Ich weinte mich in dieser Nacht in den Schlaf.

Ich träumte von Mutter, die mit mir auf meinem Bett lag, mich im Arm hielt und mir Wärme und Trost gab. Im Traum wusste ich nicht, warum ich traurig war, nur, dass sie da war, um den Schmerz in meinem Herzen zu lindern. Seltsamerweise roch sie wie Bakura, aber dem schenkte ich keine Beachtung. Meine Mutter war bei mir, nur das war wichtig.

Ab diesem Zeitpunkt wurde mein Leben richtig schlimm. Mein Vater sagte mit keinem Wort, dass er mir die Schuld gab, aber in seinen Augen las ich die stille Anklage. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wenn ich wie jedes andere Kind mit dem Bus gefahren wäre, würde Mutter noch leben. Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich schuldig. Nur Nachts fand ich manchmal Frieden. Denn dann träumte ich, jemand wäre bei mir und hielte mich im Arm. Gab mir Geborgenheit und Schutz.

Vater traf es aber noch schlimmer als mich, glaube ich. Er konnte es nicht verkraften. Er begann zu trinken, blieb manchmal tage- und nächtelang weg. Und wenn er zu Hause war und zuviel getrunken hatte, wurde er oft gewalttätig. Ich ertrug seine Schläg stumm und ohne mich zu wehren, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, Buße tun zu müssen. Buße dafür, dass ich meine Mutter umgebracht hatte.

Aber wieder half mir Bakura. Auch wenn ich es damals nicht als Hilfe verstand. Er weigerte sich oft, mich aus meinem Zimmer zu lassen. Einige Male ging er sogar so weit, mich ans Bett zu ketten. Ich hasste ihn dafür. Ich schrie ihn an, doch er ertrug alles mit stoischer Miene. Heute weiß ich, dass er es getan hat, um mich vor meinem Vater zu schützen.  

Ich will wirklich nicht wissen, was mein Vater mir angetan hätte, hätte mein Yami nicht so vehement darauf bestanden, dass ich ihm nicht über den Weg lief. Anfangs weinte ich noch oft, doch die Tränen versiegten irgendwann. Mein Schicksal wurde nach und nach von mir akzeptiert. Ich fühlte mich einfach nur leer und nur Bakura, der in dieser Zeit ungewöhnlich oft bei mir war, hielt mich davon ab, Dummheiten zu begehen. Meistens saß er einfach nur still bei mir, doch es reichte schon, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich nicht alleine war.

Doch auch der Albtraum mit meinem Vater hatte ein Ende. Zwei Jahre später nahm er sich das Leben. Einfach so. Während ich in der Schule war. Ohne mir einen Abschiedsbrief zu hinterlassen. Als ich am Nachmittag nach Hause kam, fand ich ihn mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern in der Badewanne. Es war ein Schock, doch nichts von meinen Gefühlen drang nach außen und ich spürte schon nach wenigen Stunden, wie sich eine schützende Betäubung über alles legte. Ich versank tiefer im Sumpf der Dunkelheit.

Mein Vater hatte mir alles vermacht, das Haus, das Geld, alles was er noch hatte. Es reichte, um über die Runden zu kommen. Doch dann gab es unvermittelt ein Licht in meinem Leben: Ich machte die Bekanntschaft von Yugi und seinen Freunden. Zwar hatte ich nie Freunde gehabt, aber ich fand es sehr angenehm. Und ich mochte vor allem Yugi gerne. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen erinnerte mich an etwas, den ich vor langer Zeit auch bei mir selbst gesehen habe, wenn ich in den Spiegel blickte.

Für kurze Zeit fühlte ich wirklich beinahe so etwas wie Glück. Allerdings wunderte man sich an meiner Schule langsam darüber, dass ich noch nie eine Freundin gehabt hatte. Ich war zwar schon mit einigen Mädchen ausgegangen, aber etwas Festes war nie daraus geworden. Und dass, obwohl sie mir zu Füßen lagen. Ich hatte freie Wahl. Man begann zu munkeln, ich sei homosexuell und schaute mich schief von der Seite an.

Ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob ich schwul bin. Vielleicht sollte man es nicht so verallgemeinern. Fakt ist aber, ich hatte schon vor längerer Zeit festgestellt, dass ich mich haltlos in meine Zwillingsseele verliebt hatte. Ich habe ihn ja schon immer gemocht und bewundert, doch diese kindlich-freundschaftlichen Gefühle waren über die Jahre leise und unbemerkt in Liebe übergegangen. Natürlich ließ ich Bakura gegenüber nicht ein Wort darüber verlauten. Ich hatte Angst, er würde mich auslachen und nie wieder ein Wort mit mir sprechen. Ich wollte ihn nicht aus meiner Nähe vertreiben. 

Als ich sechszehn war, begann ich, gelegentlich in Depressionen zu verfallen. Ich vermisste meine Eltern. Am Tod meiner Mutter fühlte ich mich immer noch schuldig und mir fehlte ihre liebvolle Art, mich zu umsorgen. Und auch wenn Vater und ich einander fremd geworden waren, so liebte ich ihn immer noch und sein Fehlen schmerzte mich. Es gab Momente, in denen ich mich und die Welt schlicht und einfach hasste.

Eines Nachts kam Bakura zu mir. Er sagte nichts, aber als er mich küsste, wurde mir klar, dass er das auch nicht musste. Mein Herz flatterte vor Freude und Aufregung. Wir liebten uns in dieser Nacht und sie brannte sich tief und unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis ein. Sie war alles, wonach ich mich je gesehnt hatte und noch so vieles mehr. Es war nicht einfach nur die Vereinigung zweier Körper, es war die Vereinigung zweier Seelen gewesen. 

Aber am Morgen zerplatzte meine romantische Vorstellung von einer Beziehung mit Bakura wie eine Seifenblase. Er machte mir klar, dass er daran kein Interesse hatte. Es sei kindisch von mir zu glauben, Sex müsse automatisch in eine Partnerschaft münden, sagte er und wandte sich ab. Dabei war ich mir so sicher gewesen, dass auch ihm in der letzten Nacht mehrmals die Worte „Ich liebe dich" entschlüpft waren. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich mich verhört.

Ich nickte schließlich und akzeptierte seine Entscheidung. Aber in meinem Herzen und in meiner Seele war ich tief verwundet und verschloss mich endgültig vor der Außenwelt. Nicht, dass es wirklich auffiel. Ich war schon früher nicht aus mir herausgegangen. Ich glaube, Yugi war der Einzige, der merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er fragte auffällig oft nach, ob alles in Ordnung sei und ich spürte, dass er mich häufig besorgt musterte.

Ich hätte ihm gerne ein beruhigendes Lächeln geschenkt, aber es ging nicht. Ich konnte nicht mehr lächeln. Vielleicht hatte ich es verlernt oder einfach vergessen, wie es ging. Ich weiß es nicht. Und obwohl ich mich am liebsten unter eine große Käseglocke zurückgezogen hätte, um mich von der Außenwelt abzuschirmen, ging das Leben weiter. Einfach so. Weil ich nicht der Mittelpunkt des Universums bin. Weil die Zeit nicht langsamer läuft, weil ich gerade nicht zurecht komme. Weil ich unbedeutend bin. Niemand braucht mich. Es gibt genügend andere Menschen. Wir sind alle ersetzbar.

Bakura sah ich wenig in den folgenden Wochen. Vermutlich wollte er mir Zeit geben, mit meinen Gefühlen klar zu kommen und einzusehen, dass ich ihn nicht wirklich liebte und da lediglich etwas verwechselt hatte. Dummkopf. Als ob ich nicht wüsste, wie sich Liebe anfühlt. Ich glaube, er hat nicht viel Erfahrung in Liebesdingen, sonst wüsste er, dass man Liebe nicht einfach aus seinem Herzen radieren kann, nur weil man zurückgewiesen wird. 

Um mich vor der Dunkelheit zu retten, griff ich nach dem erstbesten Strohalm, der sich mir bot. Jay. Er ging auch auf meine Schule und ging offen mit seiner Homosexualität um. Unvermittelt begann er eines Tages mit mir zu flirten und ich war wirklich nicht abgeneigt. Bakuras Abfuhr hatte mein Selbstbewusstsein stark angekratzt und ich war mir seitdem ziemlich wertlos vorgekommen. Weil ich nicht hübsch genug war, um das Interesse meines Yamis dauerhaft auf mich zu lenken.

Jays Interesse war Balsam für meinen verletzten Stolz und ich akzeptierte seine Annährungsversuche. Ging nach kurzem Zögern sogar darauf ein. Was soll ich sagen? Wir wurden ein Paar, aber ich war nicht so glücklich, wie ich mir eine Beziehung immer vorgestellt hatte. Irgendetwas fehlte mir.

Mir fiel auf, dass ich jemanden gewählt hatte, der das komplette Gegenteil von Bakura war. Nicht nur rein äußerlich, sondern auch vom Charakter. Jay war aufregend, ja, aber leider nicht so faszinierend wie meine Zwillingsseele. Wenn er mich küsste, dachte ich oft an Bakura und ich schämte mich dafür. Jay hatte es nicht verdient, dass ich so unehrlich zu ihm war und ihn benutzte, um meinen Yami endlich zu vergessen.

Wobei das sowieso nicht klappte. Vor allem nicht, als ich eines Nachts einen sehr seltsamen Traum von ihm hatte. Im Traum erwachte ich und war an seine Brust geschmiegt. Ich konnte gerade noch ein wohliges Seufzen unterdrücken, als er zu sprechen begann. „Ich wollte dich heute von der Schule abholen...... und da habe ich euch gesehen. Dich und ihn." Er machte eine kleine Pause und meinem Traum-Ich stockte das Herz. Dann fuhr er fort, seine dunkle Stimme ungewohnt sanft. „Wenn du glücklich bist, werde ich ihn an deiner Seite akzeptieren. Ich möchte, dass du endlich wieder lachst, Ryou..... und wenn ich dich nicht dazu bringen kann, dann vielleicht er. Ich liebe dich...." Seine Hand strich zärtlich durch meine Haare.

Dann endete der Traum. Als am nächsten Morgen mein Wecker klingelte, war mein Gefühlsleben in Aufruhr. Ich meinte Bakuras Geruch auf mir riechen zu können, doch ich war mir nicht sicher. Wenn ich mich an meinen Traum zurück erinnerte, fing mein Herz an, sich schmerzhaft nach seiner Nähe zu sehnen. 

Jay spürte meine Verwirrung, er versuchte mich abzulenken und startete einen Versuch mich zu verführen. Ich blockte ab, weil es mir nicht richtig vorkam. Sicher, Sex war irgendwie Teil einer Beziehung, aber es erschien mir so schrecklich falsch, mit jemand anderem als Bakura zu schlafen. Ich glaube, Jay war verletzt und ich vertröstete ihn. Ich erzählte ihm, dass mir vor kurzem von einem anderen furchtbar weh getan wurde und er versprach mir hoch und heilig, mich nie zu verletzen.

Meine Zwillingsseele ließ sich nach dieser seltsamen Nacht wieder öfter blicken. Allerdings nie, wenn ich gerade von Jay kam, fiel mir auf, sondern erst, nachdem ich geduscht hatte. Merkwürdig, oder? Manchmal war ich versucht, mit ihm über meinen Traum zu reden, aber ich traute mich nicht. Ich wollte nicht schon wieder etwas Verletzendes von ihm hören.

Als Jay und ich drei Monate zusammen waren, wurde er ungeduldig. Er sei nicht mit mir zusammen, um wie ein Mönch zu leben, sagte er einmal zu mir. Er könne mir nur treu bleiben, wenn ich auch auf seine Bedürfnisse eingehen würde. Ich fühlte mich abgestoßen von seiner fordernden Art und er erkannte es. Er hat nicht noch einmal davon gesprochen. Stattdessen begann er mich mit kleinen Geschenken zu verwöhnen. Aber ich spürte, dass die Unruhe in ihm geblieben war.

Doch ich handelte nicht. Ich harrte aus und hoffte, es würde sich legen. Es war naiv und ich hätte mich nicht so passiv verhalten sollen. Dann hätte ich Schlimmeres möglicherweise verhindern können. Als er mich eines Tages nach der Schule wie so oft zu sich einlud, dachte ich mir noch nichts dabei. Ich war vielleicht zu abgelenkt um auf das seltsame Funkeln seiner Augen aufmerksam zu werden.

Wir verbrachen einen netten Nachmittag miteinander und er hört überhaupt nicht auf, mir zu sagen, wie schön ich sei und was für ein Glück er habe, mit mir zusammenzusein. Ich fühlte mich geschmeichelt und ließ mich gerne von ihm berühren. Doch als die unschuldigen Streicheleinheiten fordernder wurden, versuchte ich wieder abzublocken. Er wurde wütend. Als ich aufsprang und gehen wollte, explodierte er.

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie es passierte, es ging so schnell, aber ich fand mich plötzlich an sein Bett gebunden wieder. Meine Sachen waren zerrissen und lagen irgendwo in seinem Zimmer und die Fesseln schnitten sich in meine Handgelenke. Jay war über mir... und schlief mit mir. Nahm sich gewaltsam, was ich ihm freiwillig nicht geben wollte.. Weder meine Schreie, noch meine Tränen konnten ihn aufhalten. Ich versuchte verzweifelt, an Bakura und an unsere Liebesnacht zu denken, während ich meinen Freund anflehte, aufzuhören, doch es wollte nicht recht gelingen.

Es war so anders. Bakura war zärtlich und vorsichtig gewesen, während Jay rücksichtslos und nur auf sein eigenes Vergnügen aus war. Er zerriss mich und ich spürte das warme Blut zwischen meinen Beinen hinunterlaufen. Und das Schlimmste an der Sache war, dass er mich hinterher losband und mich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln fragte, wie er gewesen sei.

Mein Unterleib schmerzte höllisch und ich konnte kaum laufen, aber ich kletterte umständlich, aber so schnell wie möglich, aus dem Bett, nahm mir alles von meinen Sachen, dessen ich in der Eile habhaft werden konnte und lief so schnell ich konnte nach Hause. Nur weg. Weit weg. Ich fühlte mich so betrogen. Hatte er mir nicht versichert, er würde mich nicht verletzen?

Ich schmiss den Millenniumsring aus meinem Zimmer (ich trug ihn  nie, wenn ich mit Jay traf, weil ich dann das Gefühl hatte, sowohl ihn, als auch Bakura zu betrügen), um meiner Zwillingsseele zu zeigen, dass ich alleine sein wollte, schloss die Tür ab, warf mich auf mein Bett und schluchzte haltlos. Ich konnte nicht begreifen, warum ausgerechnet mir so etwas passieren musste. Hatte ich denn nicht schon genug gelitten?

Ich fühlte mich so furchtbar schmutzig und benutzt und als mich Bakura am nächsten Morgen wecken wollte, weil ich meinen Wecker abgeschaltet hatte, obwohl ich zur Schule musste, ignorierte ich ihn und zog mir die Decke über den Kopf. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen blicken. Nicht mehr.

Über unsere telepathische Verbindung spürte ich seine Verwirrung und begann unter der Decke wieder lautlos zu weinen. Es tat so weh. Und ich hatte Angst. Angst, dass sich meine Zwillingsseele von mir abwenden könnte. Entweder, weil ich tat, was ich tun musste, um nicht wahnsinnig zu werden und alle- auch ihn- von meinem Leben ausschloss, oder weil ich den anderen Weg wählte, mich ihm anvertraute und er angewidert war. Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich hilflos und verlassen.

Ich entschied mich für den ersten Weg. Versteckte mich in der altbekannten Betäubung. Sie ließ den Schmerz nicht verschwinden, machte ihn aber die meiste Zeit erträglich. Und wenn ich ihn nicht ertragen konnte, brach ich weinend zusammen, wo immer ich gerade war. Ich ging nicht mehr zur Schule und zeigte mich auch nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit. Es klingelten viele an meiner Tür. Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Tea, Klassenkameraden, die ich nur flüchtig kannte, mein Klassenlehrer... Jay…. Aber ich öffnete keinem. Ich ging nicht ans Telefon. Ich stellte mich tot. Denn genauso fühlte ich mich. Als wäre nun endgültig das letzte bisschen Leben aus mir herausgerissen worden. Ich war nur noch eine leere Hülle.

Manchmal, wenn ich nicht aufpasste und meine Verbindung mit Bakura nicht schloss, spürte ich seine Besorgnis. Sie machte mich krank, weil ich wusste, er würde anders denken, wenn er wüsste, was sich zugetragen hat. Dass ich befleckt und unrein war.

Wäre meine Zwillingsseele nicht einkaufen gegangen, so wäre ich wohl einfach verhungert. Nicht, dass ich so viel zu mir nahm. Bakura musste das Essen förmlich in mich hinein zwingen. Ich wunderte mich, dass es da blieb, wo es landete. Irgendwann hörte er auf, mir Besteck zu geben, weil ich Messer häufig bedrohlich lange ansah, bevor er sie mir aus der Hand nahm. In dieser Zeit nahm ich sicherlich zehn Kilo ab.

Und es kam, wie es kommen musste. Ich wurde krank. Quälte mich sicherlich zwei Wochen mit hohem Fieber und Wahnvorstellungen. In meinen Träumen durchlebte ich immer und immer wieder meine Vergewaltigung, wachte schweißgebadet und um mich schlagend auf, um mich sofort in der festen, beschützenden Umarmung meines Yamis wieder zu finden. Er fragte einige Male, was mit mir los sei, aber ich antwortete nie.

Ich glaube, Bakura verließ in diesen Wochen kaum meine Seite (ich weiß es nicht genau, ich habe nicht besonders viel mitbekommen). Und seine ständige Nähe war Balsam für meine Wunden. Seine Berührung konnte ich jedoch nicht ertragen. Anfangs, weil ich im ersten Moment immer dachte, es wäre wieder Jay und später, weil ich fand, es war nicht richtig. Ich war es nicht mehr wert, von meiner Zwillingsseele berührt zu werden.

Aber nachdem ich meine Krankheit überwunden hatte, ging es mir seelisch ein wenig besser. Ich fühlte mich endlich bereit, mich der Außenwelt zu stellen und ging wieder zur Schule. Statt mich zu vergraben, suchte ich mir etwas anderes, um zu vergessen: Ich arbeitete wie besessen, um den verpassten Stoff nachzuholen. Ich weigerte mich aber, mit irgendjemanden über die letzten Wochen zu sprechen. Meine Freunde machten sich immer noch  Sorgen und kümmerten sich besonders fürsorglich um mich. Nie war ich alleine. In der Schule war ständig jemand von ihnen an meiner Seite. Ich war ihnen dankbar dafür, denn ich wollte Jay nicht alleine gegenübertreten. Nicht, dass ich ihm überhaupt begegnete. Er schien die Schule gewechselt zu haben. Es war mir egal, ich fragte auch nicht nach ihm.

Die Leere in mir blieb, doch nach und nach spannte sich ein feines Netz darüber, das sie übertünchte. Aber es war eben nur hauchzart und der Schmerz der in der schwarzen Tiefe lauerte, war nicht einfach zu überdecken. Manchmal fühle ich ihn noch heute, den Schmerz der Vergewaltigung. Nicht körperlich, aber in meinem Herzen und in meiner Seele.

Meinen Millenniumsring legte ich nicht mehr ab. Selbst beim Duschen oder Schlafen behielt ich ihn um, weil mir das warme Metall ein Gefühl der Sicherheit vermittelte. Und Sicherheit war etwas, nach dem ich mich sehnte. Während meine tiefen Wunden ganz langsam vernarbten, holte das Schicksal zu einem neuen, dem entscheidenden Schlag gegen mich aus.

Ich war  auf dem weg von der Schule nach Haus und hatte die Nase in meinem Hefter vergraben, um zu lernen, denn am nächsten Tag würden wir einen Test in Geschichte schreiben. Bakura lief neben mir. Er hatte es sich angewöhnt, mich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu begleiten und ich fragte mich, ob er vielleicht ahnte, was zwischen mir und Jay passiert war. Ab und zu riskierte ich ein paar verstohlene Seitenblicke, sah aber immer sofort weg, wenn sich unsere Augen trafen. In meinem Bauch kribbelte es, als hätte ich Ameisen gefrühstückt und ich konnte mich nur schwer auf meine Aufzeichnungen konzentrieren. Dasselbe galt allerdings auch für meine Umgebung.

Ich bemerkte nicht, dass Bakura stehen blieb, um ein altes Buch über Ägypten zu betrachten, das bei einem Geschäft in der Auslage lag, und merkte auch nicht, dass die Fußgängerampel rot war, als ich auf die Straße trat. Doch das drohende Hupen ließ mich entsetzt den Kopf hochreißen und ich sah mich mit einem herannahenden Lastwagen konfrontiert. Der Fahrer machte keine Anstalten zu bremsen, sondern drückte nur noch einmal ärgerlich die Hupe. Ich stand gelähmt vor Schreck mitten auf der Fahrbahn und blickte meinem Tod starr vor Angst entgegen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich jemanden auf mich zu rennen und hörte die anderen Passanten erschrocken aufschreien, als sie bemerkten, was vor ihren Augen geschah.

Dann war der todbringende Laster heran, Reifen quietschten und ich bekam einen kräftigen Stoß von hinten, der mich aus der Gefahrenzone brachte. Bei meinem Sturz schürfte mir die Arme auf. Dann gab es das hässliche Geräusch von Stahl, der mit zu viel Wucht auf einen Körper trifft und schließlich war es still. Ganz still meine ich. Auch in meinem Kopf.

Ich fing einen letzten Gedankenfetzen auf //....liebe dich, Ryou...// Dann spürte ich, wie das unsichtbare Band, dass mich und Bakura seit je her verbunden hatte riss. Es war als würde man mir die Hälfte meiner Seele herausreißen und für viele Minuten war ich zu geschockt, um reagieren zu können.

Erst als ich die inzwischen eingetroffenen Rettungssanitäter auf Bakuras leblosen, blutüberströmten Körper zugehen sah, erwachte ich aus meiner Starre. Ich sprang auf, rannte an ihnen vorbei und warf mich auf meine Zwillingsseele. „Nein!", schluchzte ich verzweifelt und die Tränen kullerten dick und heiß über meine Wangen. „Nein, du darfst mich nicht alleine lassen. Nicht du auch noch!!"

Irgendjemand versuchte mich von ihm fortzuziehen, doch ich wehrte mich so standhaft, dass ein weiterer Mann mithelfen musste, bevor sich der Arzt und ein anderer Sanitäter um meinen Yami kümmern konnten.

„Nein! Fasst ihn nicht an!", es war ein drohendes Grollen, wie man es sonst nur von Bakura erwarten würde, gemischt mit purer Verzweiflung. „Er gehört mir! Niemand hat das Recht ihn zu berühren, nur ich! Ich allein!"

Der harte Griff um meine Oberarme tat weh, aber noch schlimmer war der Schmerz in meinem Herz und meiner Seele. Ich hatte das Gefühl von innen heraus in zwei gerissen zu werden. Mein Herz war in tausend kleine, scharfe Stücke zersprungen, die sich unbarmherzig in meine Seele bohrten.

Ich sah den Arzt traurig den Kopf schütteln und als sie Bakura davon trugen, war alles vorbei. „Nein! Nein! Nein!! Nein!!!" Immer wieder dasselbe Wort, immer mit derselben Eindringlichkeit, doch irgendwann hörte ich auf, Worte zu formen und schrie einfach nur noch. Versuchte meiner Qual über den Verlust meiner Zwillingsseele so Ausdruck zu verleihen, denn Worte genügten dafür nicht. Den kleinen Pikser in meinem Arm merkte ich nicht, nur, dass ich langsam furchtbar müde war, meine Schreie wurden leiser, bis sie schließlich verstummten und ich in die Dunkelheit glitt.

Obwohl ich nicht feststellbar verletzt war, behielten sie mich zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus. Ich stand die ganze Zeit unter so starken Beruhigungsmitteln, dass ich mich überhaupt nicht mehr an diese Zeit erinnern kann. Aber wenn die Wirkung der Mittel nachließ, begann ich wieder zu weinen, zu schreien und nach Bakura zu rufen. Ich versuchte mir mit allem Möglichen das Leben zu nehmen, sodass mein Zimmer bald vollständig leer war. Sie nannten mich hysterisch, aber sie fühlten ja auch nicht, was ich fühlte. Der Schmerz fraß mich auf.

Nach zwei Wochen war es vorbei. Ich hatte keine Tränen mehr. Ich hatte überhaupt nichts mehr. Ich konnte Bakuras Tod nicht akzeptieren, aber ich wollte mir auch nicht mehr das Leben nehmen. Er hatte sein eigenes für das meine gegeben.... wie konnte ich sein Andenken beschmutzen, indem ich sein Geschenk einfach fortwarf?

Ich bestand das psychiatrische Gutachte und wurde entlassen. Als erstes ging ich zu Yami. In der irrationalen Hoffnung, dass meine Zwillingsseele vielleicht gar nicht tot war. Er war immerhin schon vor fünftausend Jahren gestorben. Wie sollte er es denn jetzt noch einmal?

Aber Yamis Antwort machte diese letzte Hoffnung zunichte. „Auch wir können sterben. Wir sind es schon einmal, richtig, und eigentlich sind unsere Seelen an unsere Millenniumsgegenstände gebunden. Wir können theoretisch allerhöchstens eine Geister-Gestalt einnehmen. Es sei denn, wir finden unsere Seelenpartner. Dann können wir ein wenig ihrer Lebensenergie nutzen, um reale Körper zu bekommen. Und im selben Moment sind wir sterblich. Eine geisterhafte Berührung von Bakura hätte nicht gereicht, um dich zu retten. Um die nötige Kraft dafür aufzubringen, musste er einen wirklichen Körper haben."

Ich nickte wortlos. Eigentlich hatte ich nichts anderes erwartet. Ich fühlte ja die Leere in mir, wo sonst Bakura gewesen war. Jetzt hatte ich nur noch einmal die endgültige Bestätigung. Yami bot mir an, heute Nacht bei ihm und Yugi zu bleiben, doch ich lehnte dankend ab. Ich musste jetzt alleine sein.

Die folgenden Monate waren die Hölle. Ich versuchte, in ein normales Leben zurückzufinden, doch es gelang mir nicht. Meine Leistungen in der Schule fielen rapide ab, sodass ich am Ende versetzungsgefährdet war, ich schwänzte oft und brach auch den Kontakt zu allen Freunden ab. Die Leere in mir war größer geworden, verschluckte mich und schloss mich endgültig in die Dunkelheit ein.

Jetzt sitze ich hier. Auf dem Dach dieses Hauses. Meine Beine baumeln über den Rand und ich betrachte die Menschen, die unter mir vorbei gehen. Einige Pärchen schauen zwar hinauf zu den Sternen, aber sie sehen mich nicht. Es muss laut da unten sein, doch meine persönliche Dunkelheit erstickt jeden Laut. Um zu wachsen, hat sie sich von meiner Lebensenergie ernährt. Jetzt ist sie verbraucht und ich habe nichts mehr, was mich hier hält.

Der kalte Nachtwind spielt mit meinen Haaren, doch ich merke es kaum. Meine Gedanken sind bei Bakura. Seit seinem Tod ist mir manchmal so, als wäre er noch bei mir, hielte mich, würde mir einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht streichen, doch ich weiß, es ist nur eine Illusion. So wie der Phantomschmerz nachdem ein Arm oder ein Bein amputiert wurde.

Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, wie ich meinem Leben ein Ende setze. Nicht wie mein Vater, ich will mich auch nicht erhängen, weil ich nicht noch länger leiden will. Von einer Brücke möchte ich auch nicht springen. Wenn ich Pech habe, bin ich nicht einmal sofort tot, sondern ertrinke qualvoll. Mich vor einen Zug werfen kommt auch nicht in Frage; die Bahn hat schon genug Verspätung. Aber der Sprung von einem Haus in die Tiefe erscheint mir richtig. Ihn werde ich nicht überleben und vor meinem Tod will ich noch einmal das Gefühl von Freiheit spüren, und sei es nur für wenige Sekunden.

Langsam stehe ich auf. Meine Glieder sind von dem langen Sitzen ganz kalt und steif geworden. Ich hole meinen Millenniumsring unter meinen Pullover hervor. Ja, ich trage ihn immer noch. Auch wenn er jetzt nur noch ein Stück kaltes Metall ist, dass sich nicht einmal erwärmt, wenn man es auf der Haut trägt. Er ist leer, genau wie ich.

Ich entschuldige mich gedanklich bei Bakura, dass ich nicht weiterkämpfen kann und einfach aufgebe. Und mit einem Bild meines Yamis vor Augen lasse ich mich nach vorne fallen.

Die Welt macht einen merkwürdigen Salto und plötzlich finde ich mich auf meinen Füßen stehend wieder. Ich hätte vor Enttäuschung beinahe aufgeschrieen. Bleibt mir selbst dieser Weg verwehrt? Dann merke ich etwas anderes. Ich bin nicht allein. Jemand umarmt mich. Hält mich fest..... und.... und ich kenne diesen Geruch. Augenblicklich springen mir Tränen- Tränen, die vor scheinbar endlos langer Zeit versiegt waren- in die Augen. „Bakura?", hauche ich und wage es nicht, aufzusehen, aus Angst, es würde sich als Traum erweisen.

Lange, schlanke Finger umfassen mein Kinn und zwingen mich, den Kopf zu heben. Mein Blick trifft auf dunkle, braune Augen. Der Ausdruck in ihnen ist etwas sanfter, als ich ihn in Erinnerung habe. „Was machst du nur, Ryou? Mit dir hat man nur Sorgen."

Ich glaube, er lächelt. Ich sehe es nicht so genau, weil mein Blick durch Tränen verschleiert ist. „Ich kann nicht mehr.... die Welt ist so kalt... so kalt ohne dich...." Ich schluchze auf, schlinge die Arme um seinen Hals und drücke mich an ihn. Die Worte, die ich so lange schon hatte sagen wollen, sprudeln einfach aus mir heraus. „Ich vermisse dich, 'Kura! Bitte... bitte, verlass' mich nicht!"

Seine Umarmung wird besitzergreifender. „Weine nicht, Ryou." Dann finden seine Lippen meine und ich werde in einem zärtlichen Kuss gefangen. Als er sich wieder ein wenig zurückzieht, gerate ich in Panik, er würde jetzt gehen. Ich klammere mich mit aller Kraft an ihn und seine Hand streichelt meine Wange. „Willst du mit mir kommen?" Ich starre ihn ungläubig an. „Du hast die freie Wahl, Ryou. Du musst nicht.", fügt er schnell hinzu, als fürchte er Zurückweisung.

Ich weine noch heftiger, doch unter all die Tränen mischt sich ein Lächeln. Es fühlt sich ungewohnt an, weil es schon so lange her ist, aber es tut gut. „Doch! Ich will mit dir gehen." 

/Ich liebe dich/

//Ich liebe dich auch, Aibou. Was hast du nur mit mir angestellt?// Seine Stimme ist etwas tiefer als sonst und er ist es offensichtlich nicht gewohnt, seine Gefühle anderen gegenüber zu äußern. Mein Lächeln wird breiter und ich schließe die Augen, um diese intensive Nähe zu genießen. Ich frage ihn nicht, wohin wir gehen werden. Es ist egal. Ich folge ihm überall hin. Und als er mich wieder küsst, weiß ich, jetzt erhalten wir unsere Chance, das Glück zu finden, das uns im Leben nicht vergönnt war.

Owari

Uund?? *Hundeblick bekommt* Sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet. Ich verspreche, Reviews tun nicht weh, machen mich aber unendlich glücklich ^^ 


End file.
